Edd
The Moral Edd and the smart one. He is one of the most senior allies of Dib and his friends have joined with them as early as the begiining. He is one of the most moral and smartest in the group although he has realpses. He is the fourth main male member of M.O.D.A.B to join the group Greatest Strength: His Intellgence Greatest Weakness: He is highly gemophobic and routine obessed Best Friends: Dib, Bubbles, Eddy and Ed Worst Enemies: Eddy's Brother, The Joker and Terrance Lewis The Beginning Edd debuted here and became one of the orginal members of M.O.D.A.B by helping Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer and Bender against Slade and Anti Cosmo Slade Strikes Back Edd returns but for the most part he doesn't get to Dib quite yet but he does meet Darkwing and Gosalyn. Edd joins the team at a funeral and then helps them against The Joker. The Great Time Travel Adventure Edd, this time must forgot his anger at Eddy since they have to work together against Hunson Abadeer and his forces. Edd and Darkwing rescue Launchpad and then bring Coco and Crash back to normal despite not knowing them. Edd though does learn Bender and Eddy worked together against Uka Uka and their previous adventure, through he wonders how they did Totally Mobian Spies Edd returns and joins Eddy, Bender and the others against Iron Queen and her Syndicate. He helps Eddy mostly and when the team gets together. He helps Bender, Skipper, Eddy, Sly, Phineas, Asami and Demtri get Sally back to her normal self. He also helps Eddy save Jerry from Terrance Lewis who was revealed as the main villain of the story Edd and Lara Su are interrogated by Bender's friend Stan Smith thinking they're terrriosts but Bender, Skipper and Heloise settle everything.. Just like Eddy he forgives him and they become friends again. Edd like Eddy is not exactly great with Reaver as he has called him a triggy happy asshole about Reaver's theory on feral animals. Edd like his team is unsure who Pericles is talking about when he stated "keep an eye on those closest to you." Edd then gets abducted by Brass alongside Clover leaving the others to save him. He is saved by his friends. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Edd returns for this adventure with Dib and the others, where he faces Bender's old enemy Discord. He also faces Sigma and deals with familar faces like Ricardio and Terrance Lewis who were once part of Iron Queen's Group. Edd tries to figure the logic of chocolate rain and cotton candy clouds, he decides to ask Finn but he left with Bender to inform Celestia what's going on. Edd then decides to serve as Dib's lawyer in their trial stating that he does know how the law works, it manages to work until Crane turns the trial into slandering Lizbeth for what Crane believed she did to him. He joins the Membrane Elite and helps Dib settle the problems. Like Dexter he is a bit of a pacfist but unlike Dexter he for the most part he really can't fight Edd is brought in by Carmelita when he learns from Discord about Bender and The B Team's battle with him and he shares Bubbles's point of view. He also agrees to help Carmelita bring Terrance Lewis in. When everyone gets together, Dr,Weil disgusted as Sigma enters the base and kills him and 3 of his friends. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd, Darkwing are all brought back temporaliy from the dead by Lizbeth, Boomer, Hunson Abadeer, Maka, Soul and The V Crusaders though they're all don't know who they are haven lost their memories so Nina, Marceline, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Julian and Django who Lizbeth called help do it while Boomer has a picnic date with Lizbeth where the two talk about what went on when Garak infroms of an attack on the Paradise Kingdom where they all go to. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Julian assmes it's demons and he's right then He learns of Pan before they all go driving. Homer reveals that Springfield is underattack whih gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbing upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece Firends: Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Dexter, Dee Dee, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Eddy, Ed, Lara Su, Sally Acorn, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Azel, Luciuas, Emperor X, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie Griffin, Oscar the Grouch, Dr.Blowhole, Kowalski, Private, Rico, Roxas, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Heloise, Pinky, The Brain, Noob, Hans, Zapp Brannigan, Launchpad, Sam, Alex, Clover, Jazz Hands, The Sly Cooper Gang, Raz, Crypto, RJ, Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price, Doc. Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, The Joker, Hunson Abadeer, Darkwarrior Duck, Tarus Bulba, Professor Calamitous, Alternate Doofenschimtz, No Heart, Hades, Count Dooku, Nemesis, Red Skull, Ghestis, 343 Gulity Spark, Reaver (still is annoyed by him), Hugo Brass, The Iron Queen, Terrance Lewis, Eddy's Brother, Lil Gideon, Hiroshi Sato, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, O'Malley. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from The Ed,Edd and Eddy Universe Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Cute Characters Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Members of the B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:The Membrane Elite Category:Sixth In Command Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Characters of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Characters in The Beginning Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Deceased Members of The B Team Category:Heroes killed by Villains Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Deceased Main Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Hat Wearer Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Dr.Weil's Victims Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Adventurers Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel Vincent Category:M.O.D.A.B Founders Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Main Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:¸Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Returning Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Beginning Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Character hated by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Guest Stars Category:Arrogant Heroes